The Cleverest Witch of Her Age
by gw
Summary: Three years after Book 7, Hermione has aged 15 years more than normal, owing to extensive use of a time turner during Auror investigations, and now she's decided to start a new life as a Hogwarts teacher. Sequel to Aftermath. RLHG or SSHG?
1. Return of the Cleverest Witch

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Notes:

This fanfic takes place after what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts. I'm going to assume that the following events take place in Book 7:

o Hogwarts will reopen with McGonagall as headmistress.

o Flitwick will become acting deputy headmaster until the Hogwarts Board of Governors confirms him.

o Hagrid will become the head of Gryffindor.

o Harry & co. will defeat Voldemort.

o The Order of the Phoenix will be dissolved after Voldemort is defeated, since it will no longer have any reason to exist. (1)

o Snape will redeem himself and be reinstated as potions professor and head of Slytherin, replacing Slughorn.

o The last chapter will mention that Harry and Hermione will go on to become Aurors, although they will miss much if not all of their 7th year at Hogwarts (they attended classes from 1991 to 1997). I guess they'd have to make special arrangements to take their NEWTs, or else they'd be allowed into the Auror program via special dispensation. (1)

o The last chapter will mention that Neville will eventually become an herbology professor, but that hasn't happened yet since he's not old enough to teach.

o The last chapter will mention that Harry and Ginny eventually married.

Additionally, I'm going against expected or established canon in a few ways:

o Ron died for Harry's sake in year 7, foreshadowed by his sacrifice in Book 2. (1)

o Tonks died in year 7 (poor Lupin!). (1)

o After year 7, Lupin returned and was reinstated as defense against the dark arts professor, because reports of his part in the war against Voldemort have earned him a better reputation in the wizarding world, so he's not worried about reactions from the students' parents.

-----

Chapter 1

August, 2000

Dovetown, Scotland (not far from Hogwarts)

It was an unusually cool summer night. Minerva McGonagall set her glasses down on her desk and rested her eyes for a moment, having been reviewing the list of incoming first-year students who would arrive on the first of September. This would be her fourth year serving as both headmistress and transfiguration professor, and the stress of fulfilling two roles was proving to be difficult. She sipped her tea, imagining how much simpler things might have been if that portrait of Professor Dumbledore in the head office had been able to continue as headmaster from beyond the grave. A humorous thought caused her thin lips to smirk ever so slightly. _We could've mounted his portrait on an easel in the Great Hall for the start-of-term announcements._

Suddenly, there was a scratching sound coming from the door. McGonagall wasn't accustomed to having animals visit her summer cottage; certainly this was worth investigating. She put her glasses back on and got up to see what it was.

As she opened the door, she looked down and saw a brown fox, with black paws and a white-tipped tail sitting at her doorstep. It looked back up at her with eyes that hinted at an intelligence behind them, as if this were no ordinary fox. It stood up and quickly slipped past McGonagall before she could do anything about it.

McGonagall turned around and stared at the curious creature, which was now seated on her floor by the fireplace. "Now wait just a minute," she protested. "I may have opened my door, but I didn't say you could come inside!" She began reaching for her broom, an antique model, to shoo it back out.

At that moment, the fox closed its eyes, and began changing shape.

McGonagall watched in stunned silence. The next thing she knew, a woman, dressed in worn denim jeans, a sweater, and sneakers, was sitting on her living room floor...a woman that bore more than a passing resemblance to one of her her favorite former students, only it couldn't be her, because this person appeared to be in her mid 30's. The student she was thinking of would've been only 21 years old next month.

"Pardon my intrusion, Professor McGonagall." The voice did indeed sound familiar.

McGonagall blinked. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

The visitor smiled back, and inched herself closer to the fire.

McGonagall sat down on the sofa to bring herself closer to Hermione's level. "How...when did you ever find the time to become an animagus? I'm certainly impressed."

Hermione reached her hand up to run her fingers through her long, bushy hair as she stared down at the floor. "Sorry, I can't tell you that. Fidelius charm."

McGonagall nodded in understanding. The fidelius charm would make it impossible for anyone but Hermione's secret-keeper to divulge those tidbits of information, even if veritaserum was used against her. "But what happened to you, child? The last I heard, you were an Auror-in-training..."

Hermione nodded. "Do you remember the time-turner you gave me in third year?"

"Of course. But you gave it back to me at the end of that term. You said it was too taxing on you. Then it was accidentally destroyed with all the Ministry's other time-turners two years later."

Hermione snickered ever so briefly, remembering all the confusion she created when she was cheating time to take extra electives. "Well, all I can say is that the Ministry made at least one more. That's...that's why I look the way I do now."

McGonagall gasped, and re-evaluated her visitor's older appearance. "Do you mean to tell me, that as an Auror, the Ministry made you accrue more than ten years in subjective time?"

Hermione paused and turned her head to stare into the fire, then wiped a tear from her cheek. She bit her lip and nodded silently.

"Dear Merlin...that's horrible. I can't imagine what that would be like, to not be able to communicate with your friends for such a long period of time, and avoid coming in contact with yourself as well."

Hermione took a minute to compose herself before continuing. "Actually, it's probably closer to fifteen years, but I lost track. Granted, it was voluntary and not all at once. The Ministry had special assignments, that they decided I was particularly well-suited for, given my experience with the time-turner. But, I've had enough of all that now. I need some constancy and familiar surroundings in my life. That's why I'm here."

McGonagall shook her head. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Hermione turned and looked up into McGonagall's eyes. "Believe me when I say that I've given this matter a great deal of thought. I've decided to resign my post with the Ministry. The reason I came here tonight...was to ask a very large favor from you."

"Yes?"

"I know how sudden this must seem, but I'd like to have a teaching position at Hogwarts." (2)

-----

This fanfic continues a theme from my other fanfic, Someone to Keep Him Company, but it isn't necessarily the only possible future from that. At this point I admit that I don't have a great deal of plot worked out, but I wanted to explore the paradox of Hermione being closer in age to Snape and Lupin, and quite a bit older than Harry, Ron, and Ginny, should they reappear. :)

(1) I added or edited these notes prior to uploading chapter 2.

(2) I edited this line of dialog prior to uploading chapter 2 in order to (a) make it less demanding than it originally was, and (b) allow Hermione to teach more than one subject.


	2. McGonagall's Proposal

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Notes:

Prior to uploading this chapter, I added a few additional notes to chapter 1 and edited Hermione's last line of dialog in that chapter.

-----

McGonagall arched an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden request, and took a moment to consider her options. If the request had come from anyone else, she'd likely turn them down for the upcoming school year since it would commence in only a few weeks; schedules would have to be redrawn, after all. However, she recognized that Hermione needed a chance to build a new life for herself; apparently, the sooner the better. Additionally, she knew that this individual was intelligent, diligent, responsible, and quite capable of doing what she was asking to do.

Hermione wasn't sure what she'd do if she were turned away, but she had to try. She'd come this far, and for the life of her she couldn't imagine any profession where she could be put to better use, than as a teacher.

After mulling the issue over for a minute, McGonagall finally responded. "There aren't any vacancies in our teaching staff at the present time."

Hermione sighed, and her gaze returned to the floor.

"However..."

At that, Hermione looked back up at her former teacher with hopeful eyes.

"...If you're willing to teach a hodgepodge of classes, we might be able to work something out."

Hermione's eyes widened for a moment, excited at the thought. "I'm not terribly choosy about what I'd teach, as long as it doesn't include Divination. What did you have in mind?"

"Please, get up off the floor, and we'll discuss this further. You must be cold...would you care for some hot tea?"

Hermione stood up and stretched. "No thanks, I prefer hot chocolate these days, I find it calms my nerves better..."

McGonagall smiled for the first time that evening. "Come with me to the kitchen then, and I'll see if I can accommodate you."

-----

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. McGonagall used her wand to quickly prepare a mug of hot chocolate for her guest, then sat down herself.

Hermione wrapped her hands around the mug to warm them, knowing the sweet-smelling liquid was too hot to sip just yet.

"You were one of the best students Hogwarts had seen in fifty years, judging by your NEWTs, so I'm sure you'd do well with a variety of subjects. I was thinking that you could teach Transfiguration to even-numbered years, plus a smattering of other classes. Perhaps Ancient Runes to third years, History of Magic to fifth, and Wizarding Law to seventh? Of course, I'd have to clear the Ancient Runes and Wizarding Law classes with their current teachers before I could hand them over to you."

Hermione mulled it over. "That's an interesting mix. I'm sure I could handle all of those...I assume Professor Binns is still teaching History of Magic?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, but since he's a ghost, he can't really complain if I take one class away from him. The students regularly fall asleep in his classes anyway, so taking over his fifth-year class would probably be for the better. This line-up would ease the workload all around. You'd have to alternate between the transfiguration classroom and one other, however, and of course you'd occasionally have your classes audited. And you'll have only two weeks to prepare curricula, though you can base yours off of what the other teachers were previously planning to use. Next summer, if you decide to stay on staff, we'd re-evaluate your class lineup and make adjustments as needed."

Hermione finally sipped from her mug. "Fair enough. I'm up to the challenge."

"I'll have to consult with the Board of Governors to determine your salary, though I'm sure the budget will allow adding one more teacher. Assuming you don't have accommodations in Hogsmeade, I can assign a room to you in Gryffindor tower."

Hermione nodded.

"You can stay here with me in my cottage until the start of term, if you like."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose on you. I can easily afford a room in Hogsmeade until then..."

McGonagall shook her head. "Believe me, it wouldn't be an imposition. It would be an opportunity for us to reacquaint ourselves."

Hermione smiled. "All right, then. I'd like that."

-----

That evening, Hermione chatted with her former teacher for several hours before they decided it was time to call it a day. McGonagall brought out a pillow and some blankets and set them out on the sofa, then excused herself to the lone bedroom.

Hermione sat down in front of the fireplace once more, wrapped in one of the blankets. Memories of her time as an Auror flooded her mind. Her assignments had been unusually lonely, since they all involved time-traveling by herself to collect evidence and uncover Ministry leaks, and after traveling backwards, she couldn't jump forward again, but instead had to wait it out. To keep her sanity, she'd resorted to reading books to pass the time.

She reached into her sweater and pulled out a locket. It was the one possession, besides her wand, that she'd taken with her on her assignments. She opened it to reveal an animated photograph of Ron, herself, and Harry that Colin Creevy had taken of them in the winter time in their third year. In the photo, she was standing between her two best friends, their Gryffindor scarves were tied together, and snow was falling all around them. The original photo had also caught Draco in the background, tossing a snowball at Hagrid's hut, but she'd long ago edited him out of the photo prior to inserting it in her locket.

Ron had left this world in what would have been their seventh year together. She wondered how Harry would react when he found out Hermione was finally back, and now fifteen years older than him.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 3

The following day, Hermione found herself facing the massive double oak doors of Hogwarts' main entrance as McGonagall opened them. Although she'd attended Hogwarts only three years prior, she'd accumulated eighteen years of memories in that time, so from her perspective it had been half a lifetime ago. Once inside, she was struck by quietness and emptiness of the corridors. Something else she noticed, was the ever-so-slightly-musty smell of the castle, the scent of which reminded her of the day she had been sorted. She hesitated as old memories resurfaced.

McGonagall gave Hermione a moment to herself in the entrance hall before leading the way down the ground-floor corridor, then paused at one of the side doors and opened it. "This is classroom thirteen. You can use it for everything except transfiguration, since all the transfiguration supplies and cages are in their own classroom."

Hermione nodded and stepped inside. She walked around the rectangular room, familiarizing herself with it. The first things she noticed were the windows facing the courtyard, which would let in the morning sunlight. The north wall had a large blackboard, with a door on either side of it. The door on the right led to a small office with a desk and chair, which had its own window to the courtyard. The door on the left led to a closet. A number of wooden crates of various sizes were stacked against the south wall. A cupboard and three dusty bookcases were lined up on the west wall, but the bookshelves only held about a dozen moldy old books; the rest of the shelf space was filled with clutter, such as broken crystal balls. Satisfied, Hermione smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Oh, this room will be perfect. Thank you, professor."

"This classroom has been used for storage for as long as I've been here, but I'll have Mr. Filch move the clutter elsewhere, and find some student desks for you. Is there anything else you'd like to have brought in?"

Hermione faced the blackboard and thought about it for a moment. "A lectern, a stool, and a small rectangular table would be useful for the front of the room."

McGonagall made a mental note. "I'll see to it. Oh, by the way..." She turned around to face the cupboard beside the bookcases and pointed to it. "More than once I've found a boggart in this cupboard, so be aware of that when you open it. It's like a magnet for them. We used to keep it in the staff room."

Hermione winced, remembering her last few encounters with boggarts. "Thanks for the warning."

"I'm afraid I have to abandon you to meet with some of the staff. In the meantime, feel free to re-acquaint yourself with the castle and its grounds. Come meet me for lunch in my office at noon."

"Thank you, I'll be there."

--

Hermione made her way to the library on the fourth floor. Madam Pince must've been about somewhere, because the doors were opened, but she didn't see anyone. Everything was mostly like she remembered, although the study tables were arranged differently. The pleasant scent of old books filled the room, making her feel right at home. On a lark, she wandered into the restricted section, and found Moste Potente Potions still on the shelf, the binding a bit more battered than she remembered it. She retrieved the book and flipped through it, and arched an eyebrow upon discovering that somebody had carefully removed the pages for the Polyjuice Potion. She wondered whether the guilty party was a student or a teacher. A minor mystery, one that didn't matter for now. No, there was someone she was eager to visit...

--

Hermione ventured outside, and walked over a stone bridge that ended at the crest of a hill. Directly ahead of her was where she'd punched Draco Malfoy in her third year, earning compliments from Harry and Ron. That brought a smirk to her lips. To her left was the Whomping Willow that guarded the secret path to the Shrieking Shack. She decided then and there to visit the shack again soon. At that moment, the tree startled her by swatting a singing bird, leaving only a plume of feathers. She continued on a path leading down the hill, and towards a recently-rebuilt cabin.

Hagrid was sitting on his doorstep, peeling potatoes over a large cauldron, humming to himself. Fang was curled up beside him.

"Lovely day, isn't it?", Hermione commented as she reached a conversational distance.

"Tha' it is, tha' it is, " Hagrid replied before looking up. Then, seeing the woman before him, his eyes widened, and he dropped an unfinished potato into the cauldron. "Her...Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione smiled upon being recognized. "Hi, Hagrid."

Hagrid stood up and took a step toward Hermione, narrowly avoiding the tip of Fang's tail in the process.

Hermione gave Hagrid a bear-hug, which was as quickly reciprocated.

"It's been quite a while since I las' saw yeh," Hagrid stammered. "I barely recognized yeh!"

"You have no idea," came the reply.

"Well, come inside and tell me what yeh've been up to," Hagrid urged. He bent over to pick up the cauldron, and carried it into the cabin.

Hermione followed him in and looked around for a place to sit down. Finally, she cleared off one of the large chairs at the oversize table and sat down.

"Sorry abou' the mess, it's been hard keepin' up with everythin' lately." He set the cauldron down and poured some mugs of butterbeer. (1)

"It's okay, a messy home is better than no home at all," she cryptically replied.

Hagrid joined her at the table and slid a mug across to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she took a sip. "You know I was accepted into the Auror training program, right? The Ministry saw fit to expedite my training, and then they had me using a time-turner to do some detective work in the past. Unfortunately, I spent about fifteen years stuck in the past due to my assignments, and that's why I look so much older now than I should."

Hagrid spent a moment processing that, and winced. "I'm...I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know...that's a good portion of yer' life yeh gave up."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "But that's all behind me now. I'm not going to be an auror anymore; I've come back to Hogwarts to be a teacher."

Hagrid blinked. "A teacher? Really?" There was some enthusiasm in his voice. "It'll be great havin' yeh on staff with us! What subject...?"

Hermione took another sip. "Actually, it'll probably be four subjects. Professor McGonagall's giving me three of her transfiguration classes, and it looks like I'll have one class of history of magic, and two other subjects with one class each, but they're not confirmed yet."

Hagrid smiled. "That'll keep yeh plenty busy, but I know yeh can handle it all, Hermione. Or should I say, _Professor Granger_."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Hagrid. It means a lot."

--

(1) Butterbeer isn't alcoholic, though it does have side-effects for house elves.


	4. The Staff Meeting

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 4

A few days later, McGonagall invited Hermione to attend the start-of-term faculty meeting. As usual, it would be held in the staff room, which was located adjacent to classroom thirteen, a convenience that Hermione would come to appreciate.

They were the first to arrive, and McGonagall sat down at the head of the table. "We always save the seat on the opposite end for Hagrid," she explained.

_Obviously that's so he'll have plenty of elbow room, and not obstruct anyone else's view._ "That makes sense," Hermione acknowledged, and took a seat adjacent to Hagrid's.

Coincidentally, Hagrid was the next to arrive. "H'lo Professor McGonagall, Hermione..."

McGonagall gave a nod to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher as he took his seat.

"Hello, Hagrid," Hermione greeted.

Professor Flitwick arrived soon after, one of the few who was aware of the new teacher. "Nervous, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded. "A bit. I'm worried that the other teachers won't accept me."

"Nonsense, they're all well aware of your qualifications, even if you haven't taught before. I'm confident that you'll have a warm reception," the little man said encouragingly.

"An' if they don't, I'll straighten 'em out, won't I?", Hagrid said jokingly.

The other professors arrived so quickly that few noticed Hermione's presence. One that did, however, was Professor Snape. He sat down nearly opposite of her and studied her, fingering his chin as he did so. It made her feel uneasy.

Lupin also spotted her and nodded his head in greeting, though it wasn't clear whether he recognized her.

McGonagall quickly called the meeting to order. "Thank you all for attending this meeting. I hope that you are all as excited as I am for the upcoming school year. Before we discuss any pending issues, however, I'd like to announce that we have a new professor joining our staff this year, Miss Hermione Granger." She gestured towards the figure seated beside Hagrid, and heads turned. Her name was familiar, the face less so.

Several professors began exchanging whispers.

"I thought I recognized you, Hermione," Professor Lupin spoke up. "I look forward to having you among us...but, forgive me for saying so, I'm more than a bit confused by your appearance."

Several others nodded at the comment.

"One might suspect that you've ingested an aging potion," Snape suggested, cutting right to the point.

"Really, Severus, you have all the tact of a jinxed bludger," Lupin replied.

"I am merely stating that which is already on everyone's minds."

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed as she inclined her head towards Professor Snape. "I assure you, I haven't taken an aging potion. I have, in fact, aged about fifteen years due to ministry assignments involving a time turner."

Snape arched an eyebrow. Lupin's eyes widened considerably. Gasps filled the room. "You poor thing," Professor Sprout enunciated.

McGonagall steepled her fingers. "Miss Granger has decided that she's given enough to the Ministry, and I quite agree with her. It is my hope that, as a teacher, she'll be able to move forward with her life, and use her knowledge and skills to become a positive influence in the lives of our students. I believe she would appreciate it if her account regarding the time-turner was not shared with others without her consent."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Hermione will be teaching transfiguration to even-numbered years, to free up my time to deal with school administration. In addition, I previously spoke with Professors Binns, Babbling (1), and Sinistra over the past few days, and they've given their consent for her to take over their History of Magic class for fifth years, Ancient Runes for third years, and Astronomy for seventh years. (2) She'll be basing her curricula off of what they had planned to use this year. These class assignments will be on a probationary basis, and will be re-assessed at the end of first term. While it is an unusual arrangement, I believe Miss Granger is more than capable of handling the load. You may recall that despite missing her seventh year at Hogwarts, she still had among the best NEWT scores this school has ever seen."

Again, the other professors nodded. Several of them expressed their sentiments by saying "Welcome aboard, Professor Granger," and similar things.

"Thank you all," Hermione replied.

McGonagall continued, "Now, regarding other matters...Severus, what is your assessment of the new Ministry-approved Potions textbooks?"

Snape snarled. "The Ministry has lowered the bar on their reading material, OWL, and NEWT yet again. While the students may indeed be declining in intelligence as the years progress, you may rest assured that my curricula and expectations will be as high as ever..."

"And we appreciate your efforts to maintain the status quo, Severus, however the Ministry requires that you teach from the new books…"

"Ah, but they haven't barred me from creating my own supplementary materials. This summer I wrote addenda to the new books, which I intend to publish myself." Snape then produced a bundle of seven thick notebooks from the bag in his lap, and placed them on the table before him. "I'll use students in detention to perform the transcription. They should be ready by the end of first term..."

_Snape hasn't changed a bit,_ Hermione thought to herself. She heard several snickers around the table, suggesting that the other professors had similar thoughts about his predictable personality.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "As you wish, Severus, but you ought not to issue detentions any more than necessary. It's a conflict of interest..."

"Now, Minerva, would I do that?"

--

(1) Although not mentioned in the books, J.K. Rowling's website mentions that Bathsheda Babbling is the current Ancient Runes professor.

(2) Off-camera, the Wizarding Law teacher didn't want to give up one of their classes, so Astronomy was substituted.


	5. Hot Chocolate with Lupin

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Note: I made several changes to the previous chapter to fix a glaring error regarding Hogwarts receiving textbooks, since we know that students must buy them themselves in Diagon Alley.

Chapter 5

The staff meeting went on for another two hours as issues were raised and addressed. Hermione ended up volunteering to hold a study hall for first-years in her classroom, when Snape complained that he didn't have time anymore to baby-sit them. Combined with her six classes, this meant she would have at least some exposure to students from each year.

After the meeting, Hermione slipped back to the office attached to her classroom, and made herself comfortable in her chair. A fresh kettle of hot chocolate had recently been delivered to the windowsill and was waiting for her, compliments of the house elves that worked in the kitchens. After pouring some into a mug, she began editing the syllabus for Ancient Runes that Professor Babbling had given her, so she could spend more time discussing how the various runic alphabets, such as the Anglo-Saxon one, had developed and evolved over time.

But before she could really get into it, a visitor knocked on the jamb of her open door. "Do you have a moment, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see Lupin standing before her.

"Professor Lupin? Of course, please sit down."

Lupin picked up the guest chair by the door and moved it closer to Hermione's desk before sitting down in it backwards. He rested his arms on its back, one atop the other.

Hermione turned in her seat to gesture towards the kettle. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Lupin blinked in surprise. "I thought I was the only adult around here who drank that. Yes, that would be lovely."

Hermione poured a second mug and set it down for her guest. "Actually, I've been drinking it since my third year, when you kept giving chocolate to everybody to calm their nerves. I guess I developed a bit of a habit."

Lupin chuckled. "I see. Well, one can never have too much chocolate. Besides calming nerves, it can also has applications in self-defense."

Hermione paused and blinked. "Seriously?"

Lupin smirked. "No, I'm only joking. But I once told Severus that it would repel Cornish Pixies. He seemed less than convinced, but of course, he had to discreetly test it since he couldn't stand to believe that I knew something that he didn't. The joke was on him when he found it had quite the opposite effect."

Hermione started chuckling, imagining the scene, and covered her mouth. "Dare I ask how he reacted to that?"

Lupin clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit. "Oh, he was actually a good sport about it, though he did get me back. He jinxed the Whomping Willow to unceremoniously shove me into the hidden tunnel."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's hard to believe that you two are actually coexisting these days, Professor," she observed.

"Oh, we still have the occasional heated argument, but we've developed a mutual respect for each other. By the way, you can simply call me 'Remus' if you like. After all, we're colleagues now."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "I appreciate it, but I'm going to feel a bit awkward using your given name, at least for a while. I'm just not accustomed to being on a first-name basis with those people I respect, such as my former teachers. Although Hagrid's a special case, since everybody uses his family name as though it were his given name, students and teachers alike."

"I understand; it's quite a transition you're making. Just the same, I imagine that some of your students will similarly have to adapt to using your family name now."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Lupin scratched the back of his head. "Well, I did the math, and figured out that the students who were sorted during your fourth, fifth, and sixth years, before you left Hogwarts to help Harry find Voldemort's horcruxes, are now going to be in their seventh, sixth, and fifth years, respectively, and in your classes. They will have known you as their upperclassman, and now they will have you as their teacher."

Hermione's lips parted slightly as she processed this. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that! I remember Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother…he was part of Dumbledore's Army. But from my point of view, it was so long ago that I barely remember anyone else…" She frowned. "Facing my former lowerclassmen might be awkward, especially since I'll have changed so much more than they have." She slumped back in her chair and rubbed her forehead.

"Now, it's not that significant a hurdle to overcome. You and they will both adapt. I happen to know that you've faced far worse situations."

"I suppose you're right."

Lupin sipped from his mug. "So, tell me, if you don't mind my asking…what was it like, using the time-turner so extensively?"

Hermione cupped her hands around her mug and stared into it. "I have a lot of mixed feelings about the whole experience. Unfortunately, I can't say very much about what I did."

"That's perfectly understandable."

"I managed to solve a number of mysteries that had eluded the Ministry for years, and that led to quite a few arrests and several releases from Azkaban. That was rewarding, knowing that my efforts had made a difference. But I was operating alone, and unable to reveal my true identity to anyone." She swallowed and paused. "I got accustomed to queuing up several cases to investigate on each trip back in time, but still I often had to wait weeks or months between having much to do. I don't know if you realize it, but time-turners only work in one direction; I wasn't able to return to the present whenever I wanted--I had to wait for the future to arrive in real-time just like everybody else. So I had a lot of free time to myself, and had to keep myself occupied in any way I could, to avoid succumbing to depression. I managed to visit just about every place of interest in Britain, but still ended up spending more time reading than playing the tourist. But what was worse than being a silent observer, was being forbidden to take steps to stop the crimes before they happened. The Ministry strongly frowns upon meddling with time, and I had to take an oath saying I wouldn't attempt to do so."

Lupin nodded. "That's what I was afraid of. You were pretty much isolated in your own little world. While I can relate to that feeling somewhat, I don't pretend to understand all of what you went through. Still, I think it will help for you to discuss what you're allowed to, when you feel comfortable enough to do so. If you wish, I'm always willing to give a listening ear."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Thank you. I…really appreciate it."


	6. The Sorting Ceremony

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 6

Mr. Filch managed to clear the junk from Hermione's classroom and deliver twenty-four student desks and the other items she requested. She ended up arranging the desks in a five-by-five grid, with one gap at the head of the center row; that way, she had the option of wandering into that space while lecturing.

McGonagall also found living quarters for the new teacher close to the portrait-hole of Gryffindor tower. It featured a fireplace, a window, and a private bathroom. However, as Hermione didn't have any possessions besides the clothing she just bought in Hogsmeade, it would remain relatively spartan for now.

Anticipation steadily built among the teachers as the days counted down to Friday, September 1.

--

When Hermione arrived in the great hall, the second-through-seventh years were already seated and waiting for the sorting to commence, excitedly conversing amongst themselves about what they'd done over their summer vacation. As she walked down the center of the room to reach the head table, some students noticed, and quieted down as they tried to determine who she was.

"Who's that?", one third-year Gryffindor asked those seated next to him.

Natalie MacDonald, a seventh-year, looked up at the approaching figure and contorted her face in thought. Then, thinking she recognized Hermione, she elbowed Dennis Creevey who was seated beside her. "Dennis, doesn't that witch look familiar to you?"

"Hrm?" Dennis looked up in the direction Natalie was gesturing towards, and his eyes widened to saucers. "That can't be...Hermione?!"

All the fifth, sixth, and seventh-years within earshot suddenly hushed up and watched her walk by and take a seat at the head table between Hagrid and Professor Lupin. Then the speculation began. "She's too young to teach! She must've taken an aging potion!" "No, she wouldn't have done that. Maybe she was cursed?"

Hermione could hear the closest students talking about her, but she had other things on her mind.

The students had only one more minute to talk before McGonagall stood up at the lectern. The room promptly grew quiet.

"I wish to take a moment to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts. The sorting for our new first-year students will commence in a moment. Please refrain from speaking until the sorting is complete, so that all may clearly hear the Sorting Hat."

McGonagall sat down, and then Professor Flitwick led a long line of about forty terrified new students through the main doors and up to the front of the room. Once they were grouped together, he placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and everyone in the room paid it their utmost attention.

The hat sprang to life and began singing:

"I may not be much to look at,

But you should heed my tone,

For once you put me on your head,

Your house will be set in stone.

"Perhaps you're a Gryffindor,

In which case you must be bold,

Be careful around Professor Snape,

For he is quick to scold.

"Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff,

They're always hard at work,

But watch out for Mister Filch,

No-one knows where he may lurk.

"If you're a Ravenclaw,

You've got quite a brain,

Steer clear of the ghost named Peeves,

Or he'll drive you quite insane.

"Now if you're a Slytherin,

You've got plenty of cunning,

You'd best avoid Moaning Myrtle,

Her raving will send you running.

"Now the sorting can begin,

For my song is at an end,

Soon you will join your house,

And many will you then befriend." (1)

The students and professors applauded the hat's latest performance, and Professor Flitwick began calling the new students one-by-one to sit on the stool and be sorted.

Hermione kept count of the girls who were sorted into Gryffindor. There were four: Alexandra Enfield, Melanie Griffin, Lesley Phoenix, and Samantha Wyvern. (2) She noticed that Lesley wore glasses and was unusually short, while Samantha was easily the tallest of the first-years. They all sat down together at the end of the Gryffindor table and were quick to make each others' acquaintances.

Professor Flitwick took his seat at the head table, and McGonagall stood up again.

"Now that the sorting is complete, I'd like to formally welcome the first-years to Hogwarts. The friendships you forge here, and the experiences you share together, will shape your future in ways that you cannot possibly imagine. Your time at this school will very likely be the most exciting and influential seven years of your life.

"I also have a few general announcements to make. Those of you in fifth year and higher may have noticed that your former upperclassman, Hermione Granger, is seated at the head table." McGonagall gestured towards the new professor. "She has recently joined our teaching staff, and will be taking over a variety of classes, most notably Transfiguration for even-numbered years, as well as others per your schedules."

The confirmation of Hermione's identity started a number of students whispering to each other. "I knew it!", one of the Gryffindors whispered aloud. "It really is her!" The older students at the Gryffindor table then began applauding. Then the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables followed suit.

Hagrid and Lupin glanced to Hermione between them, and joined in the applause, as did all the other staff at the head table.

Hermione blushed a bit in response, but tried to keep herself composed.

McGonagall waited for things to quiet down before continuing. "Also, as the Ministry has seen fit to lift the ban on flying carpets, I am pleased to announce that Madam Hooch will be holding special lessons for third through seventh years regarding how to properly operate them."

Again there was much applause, this time from the Slytherin table as well.

"And now, without further ado, let the start-of-term feast begin!" McGonagall opened her arms wide, and dishes of gourmet food magically appeared on all the tables.

--

(1) This was my first attempt at poetry outside of grade school. I hope I captured the style of the sorting hat's songs.

(2) The names of these four characters and their likenesses (to be revealed later) are property of the author.


	7. Morning Run

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 7

Saturday, September 2

Hermione awoke at sunrise, as usual. The room was a bit stuffy, so she rolled out of bed and cracked the window. A cool breeze greeted her. _I think I'll take a run around the castle grounds...I could certainly use the exercise._ A smile graced her lips as anticipation built up inside her.

Hurriedly, she dressed and stepped out into the corridor, then took the stairs down to the Entrance Hall, where she found some students were already awake and heading into the Great Hall for breakfast. She was about to step through the large oak doors to the outside before she remembered something: there was a hidden exit she could take instead.

Checking carefully to ensure that nobody was watching, she slipped into the broom closet and closed the door behind her. Holding her wand out, she cast _lumos _so she could see, then made her way to the very back of the closet. She put her wand in her mouth, then got on her hands and knees. There was a stone wall ahead of her, and a small door that was charmed to looked like part of the stonework. Certain stones had to be touched in a particular sequence to open the door. It took a moment to remember the sequence, but it came back to her.

The passage beyond the door was a tunnel with barely enough room to stand. It was one of the seven secret exits that were detailed on the Marauder's Map; she, Harry, and Ron had explored it years ago. Once inside, she closed the door behind her.

Hermione felt claustrophobic, but transforming back into her fox form conveniently solved the problem. (1) The tunnel sloped downward, then leveled out a bit. It twisted and turned several times for no apparent reason, and seemed to go on forever, but at last she reached the end. She emerged among the underpinnings of the quidditch pitch.

She slipped through the wooden framework and exited the base of one of the spectator towers. Now out in the open, she could run freely on her four swift legs. It took only a moment to build her rhythm.

As a human, Hermione loved the scent of freshly-cut grass; but with her vulpine nose's heightened sense of smell, nothing could compare to the sweet fragrance of morning dew. She made a lap around the pitch before swinging by the front gates, then skirted along the edge of the Forbidden Forest until she reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch, then headed up the hill towards the foot bridge, then turned towards the Whomping Willow.

When she got close to the tree, its branches started swinging about, trying to clobber her...but Hermione was far too agile to be caught. She made a lap around the tree, easily avoiding several strikes. She found it intensely amusing when the tree seemed to shake in frustration. She stuck her tongue out at it, then darted off around the castle and back to the quidditch pitch and the secret tunnel beneath it.

--

Some time later, Hermione emerged from the broom closet in human form, feeling exhilarated from her runner's high. Her hair was a bit of a mess, she was sweaty, and her hands were dirty. Actually, her feet were dirty as well, though her shoes and socks concealed the fact. _I could use a nice shower, but it was worth it, _she thought.

Snape was about to enter the Great Hall when he noticed her and paused. "Professor Granger," he called out.

Hermione stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, good morning, Professor Snape."

"It seems you've made the front page," he said as he offered the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet _to her.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and accepted the newspaper, then unfolded it and read the headlines. Sure enough, just below the cut: _Auror Resigns to Become Hogwarts Teacher_. She read the accompanying article to herself:

"Hermione Granger, the second-youngest person ever to become an Auror, has reportedly left her Ministry position after only two years to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are uncertain of specifics, however her appointment is unusual considering that she will turn 21 years old this month, possibly making her the youngest person ever to teach at the school. The file photo below is an enlargement from a Ministry press conference in 1998 regarding You-Know-Who's defeat. (2) _The Daily Prophet_ will report more on this story after conducting interviews at the school."

Hermione sighed. She recognized the photo they used; she looked noticeably younger then. _The newspaper will have a field day when they realize I'm closer to 36 years old. (3)_

Snape crossed his arms. "When they come for interviews, are you going to tell them about the you-know-what?" (4)

Hermione wasn't certain if the question was an attempt at humor at her expense, or a genuine concern for her privacy. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and shook her head. "No, it's none of their bloody business."

"In that case, they'll undoubtedly invent their own explanation and publish it."

Hermione took a deep breath while pondering the issue. Finally, she declared, "Let them publish whatever theory they want; I won't let myself worry too much about a prying newspaper that's so pathetic that it once hired the likes of Rita Skeeter." She folded the newspaper and handed it back to Snape. "Still, I appreciate that you brought this to my attention."

Snape bowed his head. "Of course." He turned his head back towards the Great Hall. "Are you about to have breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I've just had a good run, and I think I could use a nice shower to cool off and get cleaned up. I'll eat afterwards." She turned to head up the marble staircase.

Snape contorted his face in thought. _She did have perspiration on her face, but if she was running, why was she not dressed for the occasion?_

He also noticed the dirt on the newspaper from where Hermione had handled it, and arched a brow.

--

(1) I presume that Hermione had previously charmed her clothing (and perhaps her wand, somehow) to disappear whenever she turned into a fox, and reappear whenever she turned into a human. I think the Prisoner of Azkaban film had an error when Wormtail transformed into a rat to escape, since his clothes were left behind, while every other on-screen transformation handled clothing much more elegantly.

(2) Even two years after Voldemort's defeat, I presume the wizarding world will still be scared to use his proper name.

(3) For the record, Lupin and Snape are about 41 years old now, give or take a year. They were sorted around 1970.

(4) In case you didn't figure it out, Snape's referring to the time-turner while avoiding the possibility of eavesdropping students catching on.


	8. Bright Eyed and Bushy Tailed

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 8

Monday, September 4

Hermione awoke even earlier than usual, due to her anticipation of her first day at teaching, and decided that another sprint around the castle grounds would be ideal to get her blood flowing.

When she reached Hagrid's pumpkin patch (in fox form), she noticed the nearby entrance to the Forbidden Forest, and diverted toward it.

(begin flashback)

"Now, before we get started, are you two absolutely sure you want to go through with this?", Hermione asked.

"Bloody hell of a time to ask _that_," Ron retorted. "We've been planning this since summer holiday!"

"I think that's a _yes_," Harry confirmed, smirking.

"You realize, of course, that what we're attempting to do..."

Ron sighed. "Yes, we've been over this already..."

"Hermione, you're not having second thoughts about this, are you?", Harry inquired, concerned. "We've studied every reference to animagi in existance...and done a fair bit of research to fill in the missing pieces...if we're not ready to do this now, we'll never be. I'd hate to think all that preparation was for nothing."

Hermione sat down on the Shrieking Shack's dusty wooden floor, and began drawing a large circle with her finger. "No, I'm convinced that I want to do this," she affirmed. "But planning to do this, and actually going through with it, are two different things. I couldn't in good conscience invoke such powerful magic on my two best friends unless I was convinced that they had no doubts. After all, once you become an animagus, you can't go back to being _normal._ You'll develop animal instincts that are bound to surface, even in your human form, and you'll have to learn to control them. It's a significant psychological change that will take years to become accustomed to; it's reportedly quite unsettling at first. But since our animal forms will undoubtedly be chosen based on our personalities...I think the net result will be that we'll be less inhibited to act the way we think. Or, in other words, in some sense we'll be truer to our inner selves. I find the prospect appealing."

(end flashback) (1)

Hermione couldn't have been more right. Among the more significant changes she'd noticed, as side-effects of becoming animagi, were that Ron became more loyal and Harry became more courageous. And she became even more curious about the world around her, if that were possible; so much so, in fact, that she didn't hesitate to throw caution to the wind and take risks from time to time of her own volition. The Forbidden Forest no longer frightened her. She darted inside.

The fog did nothing to improve visibility, but with her vulpine eyes she had no difficulty at all in navigating through the thick of trees. The forest was much as she remembered it, but her enhanced senses made it seem like an entirely new world to explore.

She came to a small clearing and paused for a moment, then heard something move on the far side of a nurse log; she was not alone. She turned to face the direction of the sound, then crept closer to it.

It was a small rodent. Feeling playful, Hermione gave a short, sharp bark to startle it, so it could have a head start.

It jumped and ran as fast as its little legs could carry it. She chased after it. It darted into a hole in the ground, and even then, Hermione tracked it as it scurried underground with her sensitive hearing. When it popped up twenty feet away, she pounced it.

As it squirmed under her paw, she was half-tempted to eat it, despite the revulsion of her human half. Realizing that her vulpine instincts were kicking in, she let the rodent go free, and turned around to head back to the castle.

--

After taking a nice shower, Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, where students and teachers alike were enjoying their breakfast. She found a vacant seat beside Lupin and took it, then brushed some hair out of her face.

"Well, Hermione, you certainly look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning," Lupin commented. "Eager to begin teaching, I presume?"

_Bushy-tailed?_ She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. _Surely Lupin doesn't know?_ "Yes," she said, "I've been looking forward to this."

Breakfast proceeded normally, though the students were a bit noisy.

Finally, a bell rung, indicating that first period would be starting soon.

McGonagall promptly stood up and walked around the head table, then paused in front of the new teacher.

Hermione looked up to face the headmistress, wondering what she was going to say.

"Hermione, in commemoration of this being your first day of teaching at Hogwarts, we'd all like to give you something..."

Hermione blinked. "Oh?"

McGonagall then set a round basket down on the table. It contained a shiny red apple. "Good luck."

Snape then stood up and placed another apple in the basket. "Professor Granger."

Flitwick, Hagrid, Babbling, Sinistra, Vector, Sprout, and the others followed suit, before departing.

Then Lupin stood up and fished inside his jacket, producing yet another apple to place in the basket. "Good luck, Hermione. Make us proud." He winked, then turned and left for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Hermione was now alone at the head table, and the students were beginning to file out of the Great Hall. She reached for the basket and drew it closer to her. Her eyes moistened a bit as she considered the basket and what it meant, namely that the other teachers accepted her and were trying to make her feel welcome.

--

(1) This flashback is from a one-shot story that I'm tempted to upload, but I'm not happy with it just yet. It would supersede _Someone to Keep Him Company_ as the back-story for this fic.


	9. Study Hall

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 9

As chance would have it, Hermione's first "class" was the first-year study hall. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she had the Gryffindor and Slytherin students. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would have the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. On Fridays, she didn't have any study halls.

Hermione stood behind the lectern at the front of her classroom as students filed in. Each house picked one side of the room and congregated together, leaving the center aisle empty. The four Griffindor girls were among the first to arrive, and took seats in the front two rows, in the two aisles closest to the windows, forming a square.

Once everyone was seated, she began speaking.

"My name is Professor Granger." She gestured towards her name on the blackboard with her wand. "While you're in my study hall, you can think of me as a guidance counselor and adviser. If you're stumped with some topic or assignment from one of your other teachers, or having problems with a particular student or teacher, you can come to me for help.

"If I see that you tend to use your time productively to study or help other students, I'll occasionally excuse you from class. On the other hand, if you're disruptive, be warned that I'm not above assigning detention." Hermione pocketed her wand and picked up a quill. "As your name is called, please raise your hand..."

As each student raised their hand when called, she jotted notes beside their name to help her remember who was who. After all, she would have to juggle over 250 names across her seven classes; it was a daunting prospect. She envied the other teachers, who didn't have to memorize every student all at once like she did.

When she finished taking attendance, she placed her hands on the edge of the lectern. "Now, I suppose you're all wondering what you can possibly be expected to study this period, given that none of you have had any real classes yet. I'm going to use this time to answer any general questions you might have."

Several hands shot up immediately.

"Yes, Miss...Enfield?"

Alexandra, one of the Griffindors, asked, "What's the difference between a jinx, a hex, and a curse?"

Hermione blinked. "You're trying to stump me already, aren't you?" That elicited a few chuckles from the other students. She smirked. "Unfortunately, those terms are used so interchangeably these days that one can't rely on the subtle differences in meaning to be intentional anymore. Originally, depending on locale, the different words were employed according to the severity or duration of the offensive spell in question. Usually, curses were considered the most severe of the three categories...hence why the unforgivable curses, which you'll learn about later, are not referred to as jinxes or hexes."

"Miss Phoenix?"

Lesley, the short Griffindor with glasses, asked, "Why do all spells have Latin-sounding incantations, and how are new spells made? Did someone just decide one day to name them all? And once a spell is made, how is it that it's instantly available to be used anywhere in the world?"

Hermione chewed her lower lip for a moment. "That's a NEWT-level topic; the answer would take more time than I have to give it. If you're really curious about it, I can suggest some books for you to read. Otherwise, you'd be better off waiting for your sixth or seventh year."

Lesley frowned a bit, but seemed to accept that her question was too grandiose for a first-year study hall.

Yet another of the quartet raised their hand. "Yes, Miss Griffin?"

Melanie, one of the more attractive of the students present, with long silvery hair and striking, heterochromatic eyes (one blue, the other green), asked, "How is it that you were a student here just three years ago? What happened?"

All the other students seemed interested in the answer as well.

Hermione sighed, knowing that she'd probably get the same question in every one of her classes. Finally she answered, "I skipped my seventh year to help in the war against Voldemort." Those students who weren't muggle-born all jumped at the mention of the name, as if she'd uttered a curse. "After that, special arrangements were made, so that Harry Potter and I could cram and then take our NEWTs. When we passed, we entered the Auror training program. As for my apparent age, all I'm willing to say on the matter, is that dramatic events sometimes change peoples' perspectives, leading them to make poor choices."

The students didn't have any questions after that, so she allowed them to quietly visit with each other while she returned to her attached office and began flipping pages in her Astronomy text, searching for diagrams of orreries. (1)

Fifteen minutes later, the fourth of the Griffindor girls walked into her office. "Professor?"

Hermione looked up from the diagram she was examining to face the student. "Yes, Miss...Samantha Wyvern, isn't it?"

"Oh, you know my name already?"

Hermione smiled a bit. "Forgive me for saying so, but you do tend to stand out in a crowd. You're easily the tallest of the first-years."

Samantha blushed a bit. She held up her Herbology textbook. "Do you have any Spell-o-tape I can borrow? My book seems to be falling apart."

Hermione figured the girl's family was like the Weasleys, unable to afford new books, instead having to use dilapidated ones. She obliged the request, producing a roll from her top desk drawer. As she handed it to the girl, she noticed a silvery object hanging from the student's neck, about three inches long. "Is that a dragon's scale?"

Samantha looked down at her chest, and held up the artifact for Hermione to get a better look. "Yes, my grandfather gave it to me."

Hermione reached out and held it for a moment, rotating it in her hand to watch the light shimmer across its surface. "This is charmed, isn't it?"

"Er...yes."

"May I ask what kind of charm is on it?"

At that, Samantha started looking uncomfortable. "Uhm..."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "It's okay if you'd rather not tell me."

The young girl looked relieved.

"You might want to consider hiding that under your clothes, though. Strictly speaking, it's against the dress code...but I won't say anything."

At that moment, Samatha decided that Hermione was her favorite teacher. "I really appreciate that...thank you." She tucked the charm down her dress shirt and returned to her seat to mend her book.

Hermione smiled and resumed concentrating on her astronomy text.

--

(1) An orrery is a model that shows the relative positions of celestial objects.


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

The Cleverest Witch of Her Age

Chapter 10

The afternoon sun was beating down on the Hogwarts grounds, but Hermione's classroom remained cool since all her windows faced the courtyard to the east. Her seventh-year astronomy class was nearly over.

"Can anyone venture a guess as to what this is?", Hermione asked her class as she gestured towards a bronze object sitting on the table at the front of the room.

"It looks like an orrery of some kind," one of the students suggested. "Possibly made by muggles."

Hermione nodded. "Very good, Miss Branstone. Three points to Hufflepuff."

"Why would we need to study something made by _muggles_?", one of the Slytherins asked, wrinkling his nose as he stressed the last word.

Hermione could tell this student was going to be difficult. Actually, all of the Slytherins seemed that way. She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before responding, "Don't underestimate what can be learned from a muggle artifact." She moved to stand behind it and place her hands atop it. "This is a reproduction of the Antikythera mechanism (1), built by the Greeks over two thousand years ago. Remarkably, its system of gears and cogs is about as precise as any modern wizarding orerry, capable of calculating the positions of the heavenly bodies quite reliably. It's completely changed our understanding of the ancient muggles' grasp of celestial mechanics...it even appears to be based on a heliocentric model of the solar system, despite the preference for the geocentric model at that time in history. The wizarding world didn't adopt the heliocentric model until some time later."

Several of the students seemed taken aback by her claims; even the Slytherins kept quiet. Whether they were in denial or simply indifferent, Hermione wasn't certain.

"Your assignment, due next class, will be to read chapter one of your textbook and produce twelve inches of parchment describing how this mechanism works without being charmed..."

Some students groaned, while others seemed genuinely interested in the material.

"You're dismissed."

As the students began to leave, Hermione turned to collect her notes from the lectern and erase the chalkboard with a swish of her wand.

Three of the Gryffindor students, Dennis Creevey, Natalie MacDonald, and Jimmy Peakes, congregated at the front of the room between Hermione and her office door.

Hermione looked up from her notes to see her former underclassmen and house-mates standing before her, and paused.

Dennis broke the silence. "Forgive me for saying so, but this is...a bit weird."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I tend to agree."

Dennis continued, "We're not quite sure how to address you anymore, for one thing."

Hermione set her notes back down on the lectern and scratched her ear for a moment. "I'll tell you what, because of our familiarity, I'll make a special allowance for you three. When we're alone, you can call me by my given name. But when class is in session, or when students of other houses or earlier years are around, I'll expect nothing less than 'Professor Granger' or 'Ma'am'. Otherwise the other students will start taking liberties by emulating you, and I won't tolerate that. Fair enough?"

The three nodded in agreement.

Natalie spoke up next. "Uhm, officially, our advisor for this year is Professor Snape..."

Dennis quickly added, "We were wondering..."

Hermione smirked, understanding immediately. "Of course, you can come to me if you need help with something."

Dennis and Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," Natalie added.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. Several voices could be heard:

"We're from the Daily Prophet. We just want to ask her a few questions regarding her recent posting. Actually, do you have anything to comment on this matter? As I recall, she was part of your tightly-knit group that defeated You-Know-Who, was she not?"

"You have a lot of nerve to come barging in like this. If you want an interview, send her a bloody owl requesting one."

"I beg your pardon, Mister Potter, but we're running a tight schedule as it is. Surely she can spare a moment?"

Hermione blinked. _Harry. Harry must've come to see me._

Then a monotone voice chimed in. "If you want an interview, use the proper channels to request one. Journalists require permission from the headmistress to enter Hogwarts grounds. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to the exit." It was Snape.

_Snape?_

The reporter and photographer were just visible through the door. They started to protest, but then Snape drew his wand, they went quiet, and he led them away.

The commotion over, Harry stepped into the classroom and stood by the door, dressed in somewhat casual clothing, a mix of muggle and wizard fashion.

Hermione turned to face the three students once more. "Please excuse us. I think Har...I mean, _Mister Potter_ and I have a bit of catching-up to do."

Dennis, Natalie, and Jimmy looked at each other, then silently made an exit, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the room.

Hermione moved towards the door herself, and closed it behind the students, not wanting further interruptions. She turned to face her visitor, hesitated for a moment, and then reached out to embrace him in a tight hug.

Harry seemed at a loss for words while he hugged back. Finally he commented, "I never thought I'd find myself in agreement with _Snape._"

Hermione chuckled, and let go of Harry so she could stand back and get a better look at him. His face had matured since the last time she saw him.

But not nearly as much as Hermione's face had matured.

"Hermione, it's been too long...I regret having lost contact with you when our assignments kept us separated. When I heard you'd resigned, I dug around and found out about the work you were involved in. _Damn_, Hermione, I knew you were doing investigative work, but I had no idea they were sending you back in time to do it, or that you'd accrued so many years...Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Hermione moved to sit down sideways in one of the student desks, and Harry did likewise in the next aisle over, so the two were facing each other.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked down at her shoes. "Believe me, I wanted to. But the Ministry wouldn't let me until just recently, when my efforts began to be de-classified in order for the legal team to use the evidence I'd collected to prosecute the dark wizards I investigated. By then, I realized how I'd been short-changed, and quickly resigned so I could get on with my life. It had been so long, I wasn't sure who to trust anymore. I'm sorry, Harry. I should've caught up with you, but I figured sooner or later you'd catch up with me."

"Are you going to be okay?", Harry asked, concerned about his friend's mental health. "I guess you had to keep to yourself for a very long time."

Hermione took deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe. It'll probably take a while before my life regains any semblance of normalcy. Oh, how is Ginny?"

"Eight months pregnant, and big as a house. Twins, a boy and a girl. Otherwise doing well. She wanted to tag along with me to see you, but I didn't want her moving about any more than she had to."

Hermione's eyes widened at the news. "Oh, Harry, that's great! I always thought you'd make a good father someday. Congratulations! Have you picked out names yet?"

Harry smiled and ran his hand through his trademark thick black hair, as unkempt as ever. "We're going to name the boy Ronald."

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded silently. _Of course. _"It's a fitting tribute to him." _Harry wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Ron's sacrifice._

"And, actually, we were thinking of naming the girl Jane, with your approval." (2)

She was taken aback. "I'd be honored."

Harry smiled again. "Ginny will be happy to hear that." She said the world was only big enough for one _Hermione_ at a time."

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't want to inflict my first name on anyone, anyway."

Harry looked down, finding the moment awkward. "Hermione, is our little secret still safe?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked up, then glanced toward the door and then to the windows before continuing. "Our _furry_ little secret."

"McGonagall knows, because she saw me. The fidelius charm should still be in effect, despite the fact that I time-travelled to a point before when we became animagi, so she shouldn't be able to inform anyone about it."

"Nobody in the ministry knows about it?"

Hermione shook her head from side to side. "Not to my knowledge. Is there a problem?"

Harry relaxed a little. "No, I'm just afraid of what might happen if they do find out. I still think it was brilliant for you to use Lockhart as our secret-keeper, by the way." (3)

A moment later, the classroom door creaked open, and Harry and Hermione turned to face it. Professor Lupin stuck his head in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had vis..." Then he saw who the visitor was. "Harry?"

--

(1) The Antikythera mechanism is an actual artifact.

(2) Jane is Hermione's canonical middle name.

(3) At the end of book 2, Lockhart was institutionalized with permanent damage to his memory. Since he'd just as soon forget any secret he was exposed to, he made the perfect secret-keeper since there was no chance of him spilling the beans.


End file.
